creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Pingy Animatronic: The Fetish Apocalypse
Pingy Animatronic: The Fetish Apocalypse is a game created by Pingy Animatronic. This game borrows elements from the Pokemon series, Paper Mario series, and the Mario & Luigi series. The game recieved a sequel called Pingy Animatronic: The WilliamLord Reborn. Plot The WilliamLord has sent his fetish armies to destroy Creation Wiki and turn it into his own territory! And he wants to get the Sanity Gem to rule Creation Wiki! So Pingy and his Anti-Fetish gang must defeat him before it's too late!!! Gameplay The gameplay plays similarity to the previous 2 Paper Mario games, Paper Mario 64 and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, both having Partner Systems and a Battle System containing audiences. Characters *'The WilliamLord' - The main antagonist and the leader of the fetish armies. *'Pingy Animatronic' - The main protagonist and the leader of the Anti-Fetish Gang. Partner System *'Chrome' - Pingy's first partner in the beginning. Abilities: Intelligence (Similar to the Tattle ability from Paper Mario games, both have the effects to show the enemies' health bars), Armored Weapon *'HTTMuseFan' aka Igor the Mii - Pingy's second partner, known for liking anime like Love Live and K-ON, he also has fire-related ablities. He is unlocked by rescuing him at Fire Fields. Ablities: Fire Shield, Aura Sword *'StrongBad' - Pingy's third partner. He is unlocked by rescuing him at Vore Forest. Abilities: ??? *'TGB1' - Pingy's fourth partner. He is unlocked by rescuing him at Snowdust Mountains. He carries a larger hammer with him, that can pack a huge punch, or heal himself. Abilities: Hammer Slam Hammer Heal *'PB&Jotterisnumber1' aka Sophie the Otter - Pingy's fifth partner, she has water related abilities. She is unlocked by rescuing her at Very Hot Desert. Abilities: ??? *'LegendKillerProductions' aka James the Animator - Pingy's sixth partner, he is unlocked by rescuing him at Tropical Coast. Abilities: ??? Battle System the Battle System plays very similarily to the Mario & Luigi series. Pingy's Attack Options *Jump *Hammer *Items *Run Away Hub World #Creation Hub World (Boss: Reena Raccoon (Tutorial Fight)) Areas #Creation Cities (Boss: Cat Squidward) #Fire Fields (Boss: Reena Raccoon (1st Fight)) #Vore Forest (Boss: Caillou) #Sonic Land (Boss: Sanic) #Snowdust Mountains (Boss: Katherine Koala) #Very Hot Desert (Boss: Reena Raccoon (2nd Fight)) #Tropical Coast (Boss: Skodward) #Fetish Co. (Boss: Fetish Co. Robot Boss) #WilliamLord's Castle (1st Boss: Reena Raccoon (Final Fight). 2nd Boss: The WilliamLord) Enemies #Lil'Fetish #Mech-Fetish #Blue Crawla #Red Crawla #WilliamLord's Fetish Guards #Reena-Bots #Duplighost #Willi-Bots #Sanic-Bots #Goombas #Koopa Troopas #Dark Clones Status Effects These Status Effects can be caused by some enemies. #Trip #Burn #Poison #Frozen #Stone #Dizzy #Allergy Giant Pingy Battles Giant Pingy Battles play very similarily to Giant Bowser battles from Bowser's Inside Story and Giant Luigi Battles from Dream Team, to make Pingy gigantic, the player must play a minigame that would make Pingy grow in giant size. The Giant Bosses #Fetish-Bot (Fire Fields) #Tower of Fetish (Battle is similar to Tower of Yikk Battle) (Sonic Land) #Fetish Truck (Battle is similar to Fawful Express Battle) (Snowdust Mountains) #Giant Demonic Spongebob (Tropical Coast) #Giant WilliamLord (WilliamLord's Castle) Game Over Screen The Game Over Screen shows Pingy being dead with a spotlight above him, the text "Game Over" appears, the Game Over Screen resembles Paper Mario and TTYD's. Trivia *HTTMuseFan is also read as "HTTµ'sFan". *WilliamLord's Castle is the only Area to contain 2 bosses. *Reena Raccoon's role is similar to Jr. Troopa, O'Chunks, Lord Crump, and Popple from Paper Mario and the Mario & Luigi series. Music *Title Screen *File Select *Creation Hub World *Cutscene 1 *Cutscene 2 *Panic! *Creation Cities *Fire Fields *Vore Forest *Sonic Land *Snowdust Mountains *Very Hot Desert *Tropical Coast *Fetish Co. *WilliamLord's Castle *Battle Theme *Boss Theme *Giant Pingy Vs The Other Giant Theme *The Final WilliamLord Battle Theme *Reena Raccoon Theme *Ending Theme *Staff Roll *Level Up! *Game Over Theme *Losing Theme Category:Video games